En los brazos de Morfeo
by TakiTiaoca
Summary: El Capitán América está de regreso de una misión y va a visitar a Tony, el cual como de costumbre ya está atrincherado en su taller entre sus herramientas, a punto de crear alguna de sus locuras. Pepper, preocupada por el mecánico y su obsesión con el trabajo, le pidió un favor a Steve. ¿Será capaz Steve de convencer a Tony y cumplir con la promesa?


Steve avanzó cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron, encontrando el taller lleno de aquellas futuristas pantallas que ni imaginaba en su tiempo, y todo aquel desorden de instrumentos que solo indicaba una cosa: Tony estaba creando algo. Y seguro era alguna de sus clásicas locuras.

Al caminar unos pasos se encontró mirando la escena donde el referido se retiraba la aguja de una gran jeringa de una de las venas de su brazo antes de presionar el pinchazo con una gasa. Los ojos marrones se elevaron hacia él.

—Cuánto tiempo, Cap.

Steve estaba con su traje de héroe. Había regresado de una misión que se había extendido por más de un mes, exhausto. De pie allí, largó un suspiro con el alivio que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Caminó un poco más para acercarse a Tony, desviando su vista hacia todo lo que tenía disperso por su lugar de trabajo

—El día que no te encuentre haciendo esto, voy a preocuparme —destacó alzando las cejas mientras le miraba. El castaño se relajó en la silla en que se encontraba y pestañeó—. Cuánto tiempo, Tony.

Las ruedas de la silla sonaron en el roce con el suelo mientras desplegaba sobre una mesa una variedad de trozos de metales y aleaciones de ellos, con etiquetas respectivas. Uno de sus robots iba tomando los metales que él elevaba con su mano en señal de descarte.

—La misión se extendió más de lo esperado —Steve comenzó a contar mientras desabotonaba el traje en su cuello—, realmente había un implicado de Hydra entre los sospechosos y fue duro de atrapar, como una maldita rata.

—Lenguaje —saltó Tony, mirando por sobre su hombro, y Steve sonrió. Se sentó ligeramente sobre una de las mesas, sabiendo que el castaño no estaría dispuesto a parar lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos reflejaban la clásica apariencia del "Stark" en su taller, con las manos y brazos llenos de grasa y los cabellos alborotados, y sus lentes de protección sobre su cabeza.

—Felicidades, gatito. Pudiste atrapar a la rata.

Steve resopló entre enojado y divertido ante su comentario, pero se sintió agradecido. Era difícil arrancarle un halago al mecánico perfeccionista frente a él.

—¿Ahora qué estás haciendo? Esa inyección, eso tiene que ver con el control remoto de tu traje, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, exactamente —Tony miró por sobre su hombro—, supongo que no recuerdas las inyecciones con gusto luego de tu proceso como Supersoldado.

Steve suspiró, recordando el tiempo en que aplicó para el experimento y fue "transformado". Era curioso saber que una de las personas que tuvo relación en eso que era él hoy había sido el mismo padre de Tony.

—Pero esta vez es diferente. —la voz de Tony le sacó de sus pensamientos. Le vio girar en su silla, mostrando uno de los metales que tenía frente a sí mismo. Lo miró, confundido.

—¿Te has preguntado qué pasaría si fuera capaz de obtener un material que fuera igual de fuerte que el que utilizo en mis trajes, pero a su vez fuera tan maleable que pudiera llevarlo como sea a donde sea?

Steve solo pestañeó y ladeó la cabeza, esperando la continuación. Tony elevó lo que tenía en su mano y el rubio alcanzó a notar cómo el material se doblaba en sus manos. Tenía un color negro metálico, pero era muy distinto a los demás materiales por su delgadez.

—Esto de aquí es grafeno. Este material fue descubierto no hace muchos años y ya se está aplicando a muchos campos, como la tecnología. Es flexible, conductor y muy resistente. Y lo encontraron —se estiró para alcanzar algo entre unos papeles, y tomó un lápiz de grafo, que levantó y señaló su punta—, de aquí.

—Entonces, ya no serías el "hombre de hierro".

Tony largó una pequeña risa.

—No he dicho que haré un traje con esto. Pero ya que lo he encontrado podría ponerlo a prueba… —comenzó a jugar curvando el grafeno en sus manos una y otra vez, con su mirada de entusiasmo fija.

Steve se puso de pie y se acercó con curiosidad, momento en que Tony le entregó la lámina. Volteó a la mesa otra vez para darle otro material al robot y se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio, mientras se frotó la frente con el brazo. Observó fijamente el lugar donde se había dado la inyección rato atrás.

Steve le devolvió el extraño material, pensando maravillado en lo avanzado que era todo en ese tiempo… y preocupándose un poco de lo descabellado que podía ser lo que intentara Tony con eso.

—JARVIS, comunícame con Pepper.

—Enseguida, señor.

—Tony, estaba por llamarte. La compañía que nos contactó hace dos días canceló la propuesta. —se oyó la voz firme de Pepper por el comunicador. Tony tenía la vista fija en la nada, y luego la llevó a Steve, hablando tranquilamente.

—Está bien. De hecho mejor, pues tienen algunos antecedentes…

—Tú también tienes un pasado oscuro, Tony. —Steve sonrió mientras oía un suspiro pesado del mecánico ante el comentario afilado de ella.

—Aparte de eso —aceleró sus palabras—, Pepper, estaré en el taller. No te preocupes en despedirte al retirarte, nos veremos mañana.

—Vi entrar a Steve hace unos minutos. ¿Está allí? —Tony afirmó su vista fija en Steve, que le sonrió más amplio mientras se dirigía a sentarse en una silla entre todo el desastre acostumbrado del lugar.

—Sí, está aquí el Cap.

—Perfecto. Él se encargará de detenerte si intentas hacer algo absurdo con tu… nuevo invento.

—Lo tengo, Pepper, yo me encargo. —Steve habló alto y ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa del otro lado.

—Lo sabré mañana según cuán marcadas estén sus ojeras —Tony aclaró su garganta mirando a un lado.

Abrió los ojos escuchando un sonido eléctrico. Una luz que se atenuaba llenaba la habitación, pero no era la suya. Steve abrió los ojos y se incorporó, alerta. Había olvidado que estaba en el taller de Tony y en algún momento se había quedado dormido, y el castaño le había acomodado en otra silla, sabiendo lo cansado que estaría. Con sus lentes de protección puestos, volteó la mirada hacia el capitán y sonrió al ver lo confuso que se encontraba.

—Necesitaba soldar, lo siento —dijo en tono burlón, y Steve llevó una mano a su cabeza para revolverse los cabellos. Sus ojos buscaron por todo el lugar, sin rumbo hasta que se encontraron con un gran reloj digital que flotaba en el aire en aquellas pantallas inteligentes. Eran las 4 am.

Con unos segundos de retraso en su reacción, Steve saltó de la silla al ver que aquel mecánico loco seguía allí trabajando, en vez de dormir. Según Pepper, hacían dos días que Tony solo dormía 2 horas. Steve no le había prometido vigilarlo en qué hiciera en su trabajo, sino más bien que lo detendría si trabajaba horas demás y se negaba a descansar.

—Tony.

—¿Qué? —dijo antes de comenzar a soldar otra vez. Steve tapó sus ojos al ver la luz, encandilado. Las chispas saltaban hacia los lados.

—Tony. —dijo esta vez más fuerte para pasar sobre el sonido.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Tony! —comenzó a avanzar con firmeza, con su gran altura frente al relajado castaño, que se detuvo y volteó en la silla aún con el soldador en la mano y los lentes puestos. Se detuvo cerca de él.

—Son las 4 de la madrugada y no estás durmiendo.

Tony le miró. Suspiró, soltó el soldador en la mesa. Se sacó los guantes y luego puso los lentes en su frente, cerrando los ojos antes de fijar la vista en las pupilas del rubio.

—No lo estoy —respondió prepotente—. Tú estás durmiendo por mí.

—Tony, yo me recupero mucho más rápido que tú. Le prometí a Pepper que dormirías.

—JARVIS, detén las grabaciones en tiempo real.

—¿Cuál es la razón para ello, señor?

—No cuestiones y hazlo —respondió Tony, ignorando a Steve, que alzó una ceja sin comprender.

—Remodelaste este lugar desde la última vez en que estuve. ¿Dónde está tu habitación ahora? —preguntó seriamente el rubio, y Tony lo miró con los ojos amplios, quedando en silencio antes de poner una expresión pensativa.

—¿Me responderás? —Steve puso una mano en su cintura.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a alzar como a una princesa y me llevarás hasta allá?

Steve le observó en silencio de nuevo. Sus pupilas fijas en las del otro. Los robots se habían movido del lugar así que la habitación siquiera tenía algún sonido mecánico. Solo se oía la respiración alterada de los dos hombres presentes. Uno fastidiado, y el otro…

Cuando Tony se iba a girar de nuevo Steve lo tomó del brazo ágilmente y lo elevó del asiento, a lo que el castaño se alertó y quejó.

—¡Steve, la inyección! —alcanzó a gesticular antes de ver su vista fija en la de Steve, ahora totalmente cerca. Su brazo seguía en el agarre del rubio y las puntas de sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, haciendo que sus caras quedaran alineadas aunque Tony fuera más bajo.

El mecánico aclaró su garganta mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse bajo el reactor, que brillaba con más intensidad iluminando la estrella del traje del otro. Steve no soltó el agarre del brazo pero lo bajó y Tony logró posar sus pies en el suelo. Pestañeó varias veces, desviando su mirada y haciendo una mueca de molestia.

—Abusas de tu poder.

Steve se quedó allí, estático, observándolo, mientras se percataba de la respiración del más bajo estaba más alterada de lo normal.

Se sacó los lentes de la frente y los lanzó descuidadamente hacia algún lado de la habitación que el Capitán siguió con la vista, sorprendido, antes de mirarlo de nuevo. Tony tenía esa expresión provocadora que recordaba de aquellas tantas veces que peleaban, como listo para lanzar alguna frase asimilable a una cuchillada en el cuello.

—¿Me vas a obligar a dormir? —le habló en un tono bajo pero firme. Steve no respondió, y solo notó como los ojos del castaño se desviaban hacia un lado, mordiendo sus labios. La mano del brazo que tenía sujeto estaba empuñada. Los ojos ahora fueron hacia abajo en su dirección, desde sus pies, y fueron subiendo.

Steve contuvo su respiración sintiéndose extrañamente desnudo ante las pupilas que recorrieron su cuerpo lentamente hasta llegar hacia su cara. Se posaron en el desabotonado cuello de su traje de repente. Volvieron a su cara pero a la altura de sus labios, entrecerrándose, y luego de nuevo a sus ojos. El puño de Tony aflojó su fuerza ligeramente. La luz del reactor hizo una pequeña elevación de su brillo. La respiración era fuerte y audible. El olor que había dejado el soldador en el ambiente ya estaba siendo desplazado por el propio aroma del otro al estar tan cerca de él.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, de la boca de Steve se escapó un jadeo de sorpresa. En su distracción, la mano libre del mecánico se había dirigido ágil a su entrepierna para cubrir su intimidad con un fuerte agarre por sobre su pantalón. Se había quedado allí, estática, antes de que Tony levantara su mirada hacia él mordiéndose los labios.

—F-o-n-d-u-e —Steve miró la boca del castaño diciendo eso como si el tiempo se hubiera desacelerado. Un hormigueo placentero subía desde donde estaba la mano por todo su torso, agitándolo. El calor comenzaba a sofocarlo.

—Aún no me dijiste dónde está tu habitación.

Tony elevó una ceja y sacó su lengua, relamiéndose juguetonamente mientras miraba hacia un lado. Y apretó suavemente su mano en Steve.

El mayor soltó el agarre de brazo de Tony sin aviso, haciendo que cayera y golpeara contra su cuerpo en rebote. El mecánico aturdido apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo elevado. Su otro agarre fue desplazado de la intimidad del rubio. Sus piernas se enlazaron alrededor de la cintura del fuerte cuerpo del otro por reflejo para no caer. Sintió las manos de él en sus nalgas mientras le sostenía y era sorprendido por un hambriento y largo beso.

Steve empezó a caminar hasta chocar con la mesa donde Tony había estado trabajando y lo sentó sobre ella, desplazando todo lo que había arriba. Algunas cosas cayeron escandalosamente al suelo, sin que les importe. El rubio se inclinó sobre él para seguirlo besando sin siquiera preocuparse por respirar. Sus caderas se movieron lentamente contra las de Tony en un roce embriagador, que ahora también comenzaba a sentir el calor subir por su espalda y adormilar sus piernas. En suma al cansancio que tenía de hace dos días, las sensaciones lo hicieron quedar con su cuerpo totalmente disperso sobre la mesa, solo sus brazos tensos enredados en los cabellos de Steve.

Cuando al fin se detuvieron de todo movimiento se miraron agitados, con sus pechos acompasados y las mejillas enrojecidas. Buscaban recuperar el aire mientras se acariciaban el rostro y los cabellos mutuamente.

—No te imaginas cuánto me costó concentrarme mientras estabas dormido en esa silla, y —la mano de Tony se dirigió al cuello desabotonado del traje del Capitán, abriéndolo para dejar descubierto su pecho—, deseando hacer esto… —suspiró, apretando sus dientes— ¿Así quién podría dormir?

Steve sintió cierto alivio del fuego que sentía en su cuerpo al tener su traje abierto. Tony tenía ventaja al vestir, como acostumbraba, una ligera camiseta sin mangas, dejando su piel respirar a pesar de la suciedad de su trabajo.

—Yo te guiaré hasta el cuarto, Capitán —le susurró lascivamente mientras acariciaba sus pectorales.

El rubio le sonrió, recordando la promesa que hizo. Tony ya tenía las claras señales del agotamiento en su rostro, como aquellas pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos irritados. Pero Tony no iba a aceptar un "no" en esta situación. En cierta forma, iba a ser una ventaja. Si lograba agotarle, no iba a tener alguna otra excusa para negarse a dormir.

Y eso es lo que planeaba hacer, con todo gusto.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Capitán? —le preguntó pícaro Tony.

—Estoy pensando… —miró hacia un lado, levantándose antes de volver a verlo con una de sus sonrisas carismáticas en los labios— en que podría hacer esto todo el día.

Tony carcajeó múltiples veces al hacer confundir al Capitán sobre el camino hacia su habitación, y haciéndolo temer el que se cruzaran a alguna persona cuando le estaba cargando de esa forma tan… comprometedora. Tony sabía que a esa hora no quedaba nadie y que JARVIS desconectado era el claro mensaje suyo de "no molestar" a cualquiera que intentase comunicarse. Si era urgente encontrarían la forma por otros medios, como venir a la casa. A él le daba igual, e incluso le excitaba la idea de ser descubierto en esa situación.

Steve reprendía a Tony acorralándolo contra la pared cuando le hacía enojar, pero para Tony eso era más una recompensa que una reprimenda. Sus risas eran sonoras cuando el rubio se chocaba alguna cosa e intentaba volverla a su lugar sin soltarle. Pero se sentía algo mareado cuando se le olvidaba que por su "superfuerza" Tony era tan fácil de maniobrar como un muñeco.

Justo cuando se encontraron realmente frente a la puerta de la habitación, Steve dejó escapar de su boca varias maldiciones.

―Dijiste que podías hacerlo todo el día ―Tony estaba lagrimeando entre carcajadas, y Steve reemplazo su fastidio con sorpresa. No era nada usual verlo divertirse tanto. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios viendo a ese mecánico pervertido frente a él. Era sobrenatural el que lograba sacar un lado de Tony que era, hasta ahora, bastante desconocido al mundo.

Abrió la puerta con una patada no muy cuidadosa, y caminó, lanzando a Tony a la cama, el que rebotó contra el colchón, quedando aturdido pero aun riendo.

―Oye, no te olvides que aunque tengas más años, no tengo tu aguante físico ―reprochó el castaño mientras recuperaba el aire, y desabotonaba su pantalón con una mirada ahora seductora y fija en el otro.

Steve caminó lento hasta el borde de la cama donde Tony estaba acostado relajadamente mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. Se despojó de los amarres que rodean sus brazos, se sacó los guantes y terminó de abrir su traje en la parte superior, descubriendo todo su pecho.

―Wow, ¿estás haciéndome un show de striptease, Capitán América? ―Tony cruzó sus piernas mirándolo ya a su lado. Con su mano estaba estimulando su intimidad por bajo su pantalón mientras le observaba sin ninguna vergüenza. Sonrió ante el rubor más notorio de Steve, contrastando con su tez blanca.

―Haré que cierres esa sucia boca de una vez.

Tony ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió aún más, entreabriendo sus labios y suspirando mientras veía a Steve ahora despojarse de la parte superior de su traje. Su corazón se aceleró más al ver que el rubio lo lanzaba simplemente por allí, y ahora lo que lanzaba era su cuerpo contra el de él.

El colchón amortiguó parte de la fuerza, pero el impacto del supersoldado contra él lo dejó perdido. No tuvo tiempo de incorporarse. Enseguida tomó una bocanada de aire al sentir una mano de este colarse bajo su ropa interior. El rubio se elevó un poco sobre él, y su otra mano subió la camiseta de Tony hasta dejarla sobre sus brazos, enredada, apresándolo. La boca del Capitán se posó sobre la zona del reactor para dedicarle besos cortos y juguetones.

El sudor estaba dando ya brillo a la piel de la zona de las clavículas del castaño mientras soplaba entre gemidos. Sentía la mano que recorría su intimidad por completo y los labios que ahora estaban deambulando por su cuello. Había logrado dejarle sin palabras.

La otra mano de Steve finalmente le ayudó a despojarse de la camiseta, y Tony ahora con sus manos libres atrajo hacia él el cuerpo del otro, tomándolo por la cintura. El rubio lo miró ya que interrumpió su atento trabajo.

―Dejaste otra cosa… a medias. ―le reprochó el mecánico.

Steve sonrió de lado. Se sentó sobre las piernas de Tony, peinando sus cabellos con su mano libre y suspirando ligeramente mientras alzaba las cejas.

Su vista se tornaba borrosa por segundos, mirando al techo. Un hormigueo ardiente subía por toda su espalda iniciando desde sus caderas. Sus piernas se tensaban y destensaban a cada instante. El cansancio acumulado no le iba a permitir siquiera intentar moverse de la posición en que estaba. Estaba completamente a la merced de Steve, que escondía su cabeza por sobre su hombro, largando suspiros hermosos a su oído mientras lo penetraba y a su vez oía los de él reaccionando.

Las manos de Steve sostenían las piernas de Tony a los lados y de su cuerpo y hacia adelante, y el colchón aliviaba la espalda del castaño, que en otro caso ya hubiera estado torturándolo. Tony cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en esa sensación de la pelvis del otro chocando con la suya; tan erótica, la había extrañado demasiado. Y ahora estaba allí, dejándose hacer, exhausto pero deseoso, y aun así feliz de haberse negado a dormir.

Para Steve, esta era una de las mejores recompensas que podría recibir luego de haber terminado tan molesta misión. El solo pensar en aquellos sucesos que había vivido hace tantos años volviendo a pasar por su mente como una cinta le hacía hervir la sangre. Él quería que su sangre hirviera, pero por otros razones, como esa de ese instante.

Elevó su torso para quedar frente a la cara de Tony, que abrió sus ojos y le miró fijamente con las pupilas dilatadas en sus ya oscuros ojos. Steve gimió sonoramente por el solo placer de esa escena.

Todos los héroes alrededor de ellos habían estado observando que la amistad entre Tony y Steve se estaba volviendo cercana, muchísimo más cercana de lo que hubieran creído después de ver las fuertes disputas que solían tener por trivialidades. A pesar de eso, solo personas más cercanas, como Pepper (o hasta JARVIS) eran capaces de notar que había algo más que amistad… hasta cierto día. Un día en que Tony, estando completamente borracho, había dejado su orgullo de lado al encontrarse con el Capitán y le había dicho lo que al inicio Steve pensó que era un chiste. Le dijo que le excitaba ver cómo el pantalón de su traje le marcaba las nalgas.

Steve pensó que era algo que, como playboy que se hacía llamar, había dicho casualmente. Después de todo era Tony Stark. Sin embargo, más tarde Pepper se acercó a él y le confirmó que eso no era casual y estaba sorprendida de que Tony se hubiera atrevido a darle una indirecta… aunque, como siempre, no había elegido lo más conveniente.

Últimamente ella misma era víctima de oír preguntas y muestras de interés hacia él de parte de Tony. Para peor, ella perdía porque el playboy siempre salía con el tema en cualquier momento, interrumpiendo los asuntos realmente importantes. Cosas como… ¿Dónde fue aquella exposición sobre el Capitán América? ¿Dónde quedó el prototipo del escudo que tenía en el taller? ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Steve? Y así, buscando la más mínima excusa para hablar de él, como si quisiera mantenerle en la memoria. Eso pasaba incluso aunque ambos se acabaran de ver, y acabaran de discutir.

Esa forma de actuar de Tony, para Pepper, era la clara definición de "enamorado". Si una persona se lograba meter en su mente así, ya estaba perdido. Y este súper soldado, que viajó desde el pasado hasta esos días, lo había logrado.

Steve se había sentido algo aturdido por todo eso. Iron Man, el genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo Tony Stark, enamorado de él… Era demasiado, demasiado loco para ser cierto. Esa confusión inevitablemente comenzó a hacer que el rubio fijase sus ojos en Tony de otra manera. Y en eso, su caída libre comenzó.

Tony nunca se había retractado o avergonzado de lo que pasó cuando estaba borracho. Había hecho eso para disimular frente a los demás héroes en una fiesta de tal magnitud, y porque tenía un temor interior de ser rechazado. Pero Steve no sabía eso último.

Los Avengers tuvieron misiones muy duras luego de esos eventos, distrayendo sus mentes hasta el momento en que Tony puso en riesgo su propia vida en todo el desastre relacionado a Ultrón. Steve casi sintió que su alma lo abandona cuando vio a Tony inconsciente luego de su hazaña en el cielo.

Después de un período de recuperación largo para todos los héroes involucrados, Steve firmemente se declaró a Tony, justo antes de retirarse a una misión. Por esto, siquiera le permitió al castaño tener tiempo para sorprenderse ante lo que estaba oyendo y sintiendo. Steve huyó de la situación, no sabía cómo enfrentarla. Ya era suficiente para él el hablarle honestamente al distraído Tony.

Temía que el castaño, como acostumbra, empezara a ser sarcástico y terminara haciéndolo enojar cuando él estaba siendo sincero. No era como si no supiera que podía pasar, pero sentía que no sería capaz de soportarlo en ese caso como si podía en otros. ¿Hasta dónde las cosas son un juego para Tony Stark? Eso es lo que se preguntaba. Por más cercanos que fueran, las actitudes impredecibles lo superaban en más de una ocasión.

Dos días antes de terminar su misión, Steve recibió un mensaje de uno de sus compañeros que le dejó anonadado. Tony le estaba invitando a visitarlo y quedarse en su casa el tiempo que quisiera luego de que regresara. Era la primera vez que recibía una muestra de interés directa tan grande de su parte.

La caída libre en la que Steve estaba era una hacia un mar que tenía flotando un iceberg. De ese iceberg solo había visto la superficie. No imaginaba que iba a ser capaz de ver cuán inmenso y maravilloso era lo que escondía del otro lado de la capa de agua que lo protegía.

¿Qué era Tony Stark sin su traje? La respuesta había llegado a él como un golpe directo.

El embriagado castaño encontró su boca invadida de besos de Steve. Pero esos besos no se estaban correspondiendo a los de hace unos instantes atrás. Eran dulces, agradecidos, y le estaban transmitiendo una paz que le estaba haciendo volver a la realidad de su cansancio, de no ser porque las embestidas sacudían todo su cuerpo y lo hacían desfallecer de placer.

Steve estaba de nuevo melancólico. Tony se sonrió entre los besos. Le conocía tan bien...

Detuvo los besos. Dejó sus caderas quietas, soltó lentamente las piernas del otro a los lados ante su vista atenta sobre qué haría y sin energía de moverse por sí mismo. El reactor decoraba el cuerpo de Steve con reflejos azules como los de su ausente traje.

Tony dejó escapar una sonrisa sonora al sentir cómo el rubio abrazaba su cuerpo por bajo el colchón, para levantarlo y dejarlo sentado sobre sus piernas. A pesar del calor de ambos, Steve dejó su mentón apoyado sobre el hombro de Tony, y su abrazo no se retiró de la espalda del otro. Tony podía sentir los fuertes latidos de Steve al tener el pecho de él contra el suyo.

Al "Iron Man", lo dulce realmente no le iba muy bien, más sin embargo no se podía resistir a la ternura de Steve cuando afloraba de repente. Llevó una de sus manos a su espalda y la otra a los cabellos de él, y le acarició, sintiendo cómo el abrazo se estrechaba.

También, le estaba viniendo bien ese descanso ya que sabía que Steve tenía una resistencia bestial para el sexo.

En tanto sus ojos se encontraron, el rubio tragó saliva antes de empezar a mover a Tony con las manos en sus nalgas para ayudarle. El castaño no iba a negarse, ya que estaba empezando a perderse a sí mismo. Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar tanto por estar a punto como por no tener la energía para más. En esos momentos es en que extrañaba la energía de su juventud.

Alzó su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y estando extasiado por el sonido de los gemidos de Steve, los suyos, de su cuerpo sentándose en él y de la cama moviéndose con las sacudidas. Tenía que recordarse que todavía no estaba dormido. Steve no aflojó su agarre en lo que restó para que ambos llegaran al límite.

―El que dejó cosas a medias eres tú ―Steve le susurró, acostado a su lado mientras recobrara el aliento. Tony estaba extendido en la cama, completamente agotado, y giró su mirada hacia él. Luego de unos segundos donde respiró hondo, sonrió. El reactor potenció brevemente su luz.

―Descansa. ―le dijo en un susurro dulce, acariciando sus cabellos y tapándole con las finas sábanas, antes de verlo quedar rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tony durmió diez horas seguidas sin interrupción. Steve se había quedado en un sillón, como si nada hubiera pasado y aprovechando a seguir descansando del esfuerzo de su misión. A la mañana Pepper le despertó sonriente, esperando que le contara con qué método habría logrado sacar a Tony del taller.

Steve no especificó el "método" aunque su vergüenza lo delataba, y se dedicó a contar el hecho de que, de no ser porque él mismo se quedó dormido, hubiera llevado a Tony a dormir mucho más temprano.

Ambos se reían aprovechando la ocasión en que podían burlarse del genio, que a veces se descuidaba a sí mismo al punto de que parecía que estaban tratando con un niño y no con un adulto.

―El señor acaba de levantarse ―se oyó la sonora voz de JARVIS en el transmisor de esa sala, llamando la atención de Pepper y Steve. De repente el referido apareció a través de la puerta y Pepper no pudo aguantar la risa de ver sus ojeras y su ausente energía mañanera. No se había molestado siquiera en vestirse de la forma correcta.

―Esto es culpa de ese súper soldado de ahí ―señaló a Steve.

―¿Yo fui quien no quería dormir? ―sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

―Tú fuiste quien me daba razones para no dormir.

Steve sorprendió a Tony con un beso que duró unos segundos. Pepper vio pasar la escena frente a sus ojos, estando asombrada, pero no por completo. Tony la observó por su campo visual. Ella tenía una sonrisa sonrojada mientras se aproximaba con un montón de papeles apilados en sus brazos. Luego regresó la mirada a Steve, y alzó las cejas como acostumbraba. El rubio sonrió.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo en que esos dos dejaran de esconder lo obvio.

* * *

Notas: he hecho guiños sobre alguna cosa relacionada a los cómics de Iron Man. Quienes lo conocen se darán cuenta de cuál. En esta realidad, JARVIS sigue presente incluso luego del evento de Ultrón. Ciertamente no lo ubiqué en un tiempo específico, pero es relativo al MCU. Tampoco detallo mucho sobre el edificio en el que está Tony. Pueden considerar lo que quieran sobre ello.

En el formato original del documento hay espacios que indican los saltos temporales. Pero Fanfiction no los admite. Solo por aclararlo.

¡Muchas Gracias por leer!


End file.
